


You Haven't Got a Prayer

by Bouncey



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Cody Ko, Cody tries to be seductive and it backfires, Doctor! Noel, Established Relationship, Fallen Angel! Cody, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Non gratuitous use of the word 'baby', One Shot, Romance, Sequel, Smut, Sugar Gay Dude, They're both switches tho cause Noel said bi rights, Top Noel Miller, sugar gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncey/pseuds/Bouncey
Summary: Cody was yearning for something. It stirred low in his stomach when he saw Noel take his shirt off, or stretch, or smirk at him out of the corner of his eye. The feeling crept up Cody’s spine when he brushed his teeth while Noel showered a few feet away, or when Noel would give him one of those lingering kisses as they pressed close together before bed. It took him weeks to figure out what was wrong but eventually he realized he was just horny.He was going to seduce Noel Miller.Oneshot sequel to my story "Make a Saint of Me".
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	You Haven't Got a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Sticking with the MCR lyric-based titles, this one comes from "House of Wolves"!  
Sequel oneshot to "Make a Saint of Me". I straight up had to get drunk to write this because I am horrible at anything smutty.  
These are caricatures of Noel and Cody and are in no way meant to represent their real human persons. They have spoken about being straight and are in happy heterosexual relationships so we respect that in this house. All my love to Aleena and Kelsey who have the legal rights to the boys' asses. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my nonsense.

Cody was yearning for something. It stirred low in his stomach when he saw Noel take his shirt off, or stretch, or smirk at him out of the corner of his eye. The feeling crept up Cody’s spine when he brushed his teeth while Noel showered a few feet away, or when Noel would give him one of those lingering kisses as they pressed close together before bed. It took him weeks to figure out what was wrong but eventually he realized he was just _ horny. _It was an odd urge to be having; angels weren’t usually this desperate for physical touch and Cody was surprised by his own lust. 

Sure, he’d experienced pleasure with men before. He was a former angel of Hell, his_ job_ had once been Tempting men like Noel Miller into Sinning. Of course there had been women, too, and some people who didn’t identify as either. Some identified as both or switched back and forth. Cody didn’t particularly care about gender or sexuality when it came to his partners...or were they his victims? That wasn’t the point, anyway. The point was that there are _rules _to Sinning. You see, sex isn’t inherently a sin. Some people like sex, some don’t. Some like kinky sex, some prefer vanilla. Gay, straight, threesomes, orgies...whatever. _Sex _wasn’t the Sin. No, the Sin was in the _lies _people tell when they’re nearly naked and terrifically desperate_. _All the whispered, “I love you”s between strangers; _those _were the Sin and Cody just _loved _eliciting them...well he had. Back then. 

He was different now. Human. This wasn’t about Tempting Noel into Sinning. His boyfriend had literally gone to Hell to rescue Cody; he’d _ battled the Devil and won _ to save Cody _ . _Nothing whispered between them could ever be a lie. Cody swore not to lie to Noel that first day and he’d kept his promise. Cody wasn’t interested in making his beautiful boyfriend Sin.

He was interested in _ getting Noel naked _. The doctor was everything Cody could have ever wanted in a lover, much less a life partner. He was intelligent, kind, caring, protective, and utterly, devastatingly sexy. Cody was attracted to Noel in a new and terrifyingly human way. There was only one thing the former angel could do about it, really. 

Cody was going to seduce Dr. Noel Miller. 

Since the morning this particular train of thought had first passed through Cody’s head, he’d been planning. Care and effort had to be put into such a delicate, intricate process. This was a ritual mating dance that Cody had perfected over eons of existence. He’d been built for this and now the full force of his Hellish powers were about to be unleashed on the unsuspecting mortal doctor. No detail could be out of place. That would ruin the recently-minted human’s newfound sense of _ fun _. 

* * *

“Babe?” Noel called into the house as he slipped his shoes off and padded through the entryway. He didn’t hear Cody respond, but he heard movement in the kitchen. As he suspected, Cody was bustling around near the stove, arranging various plates and platters on the counter. It looked fancy and Noel asked, “Whatcha makin’, hot stuff?”

“I made steak and baked potatoes for dinner. I got bored earlier so I baked a chocolate cake just because. I guess we can have tonight that for dessert,” Cody answered. He turned to open the oven and bent at the waist to pull two baked potatoes out. As he placed the foil-wrapped spuds on the cooling rack he felt Noel’s gaze burning a hole in his back pocket. He glanced back over his shoulder to confirm his suspicions. He snapped his fingers, “Hey doofus, eyes up here.”

“C’mon babe, can’t a man enjoy a nice view?” Noel fake-whined, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Cody’s waist with an exaggerated pout. He pulled the blonde in for a hug by fisting his hand in the front of Cody’s apron and giving a sharp tug. Cody stumbled against him, hands going against Noel’s chest automatically to try and steady himself. Cody pulled back slightly but Noel didn’t let go of the apron material. “I didn’t say you could leave yet, pretty boy.”

“C’mon dude, you’re gonna burn dinner,” Cody warned, tugging backward again. Noel kept his hand clenched in the apron but used his free arm to wind around Cody’s lower back. He applied slight pressure to drag Cody forward until they were chest-to-chest. Slowly he released the apron and wound his other arm around the blonde’s shoulders, trapping him against Noel’s chest with his arms pinned to his sides. “Noel!”

“Dinner’s sitting on the counter, dumbass, I can see it from here.”

“Well it was worth a try.”

“Do you want to get away from me so badly?” Noel asked, relaxing his arms enough that Cody could easily escape if he wanted to. That was the nice thing about Noel, he never pushed. If Cody seemed even slightly uncomfortable he would back up and wait for the blonde to reinitiate. He cared. It only made Cody want him more. He wiggled loose gently and gave Noel a kiss on the lips.

“Get out of here, I have cooking to do,” Cody said, shoo-ing Noel out of the kitchen. The doctor gave Cody one more brief peck on the cheek before crossing the house from the kitchen to the bedroom. He was hoping that dinner would be followed by an evening of snuggling on the couch, so he opted for a pair of soft joggers rather than jeans. Lazy as he was feeling, he tossed the first black t-shirt he came across over his head and returned to the dining room. 

Work had been fun, but tiring, and Noel was ready to eat himself into a coma and snuggle Cody on the couch. Maybe they could start the next season of _ Westworld. _ His boyfriend had always really liked it for some reason and Cody was _ definitely _crushin’ on James Marsden. It was fun to watch his boyfriend watch TV shows. The former angel was so new to the sensation of emotional investment that he couldn’t quite rationalize his tearful reactions yet; it was amusing and very adorable. 

Cody had already set the table by the time Noel returned from changing. There was something almost _ mischievous _about the blonde’s behavior as he poured Noel a glass of wine with a wink. 

* * *

“Jeez, baby, you’re gonna kill me,” Noel sighed, leaning back in his chair after they’d finished eating. “I’m gonna get fat and spoiled and then I’m going to want to learn how to golf. It’s all downhill after golf.”

“I’m sure running around the hospital will keep you fit,” Cody replied smoothly. “If nothing else.”

“True.”

“Want to watch _ Westworld _?”

_ Called it, _Noel thought with a satisfied smirk. 

“Absolutely, babe.”

Noel grabbed his nearly empty glass of wine and headed for the couch. Cody followed close behind with his glass in one hand and the still mostly-full bottle in the other. Noel raised an eyebrow, “What did you bring that for?”

“Don’t you want to have a drink with me?”

“I mean, I don’t mind having a drink with you, babe, but we haven’t had more than one glass since _ the incident _.” 

“But Noel, it’s Friday. You don’t have to work tomorrow morning. It would be fun to drink a little together. It’s been a long time since I’ve had alcohol in me, anyway. I didn’t really get to enjoy it last time.”

“Promise not to get drugged on me again?”

“Yeah, promise,” the blonde rolled his eyes. He refilled both their glasses while Noel searched for the latest episode of his favorite show. 

Now was the moment for the former angel to put his plan into action. He took a sip of wine and asked the doctor: “What do you think of this red, anyway?” 

When Noel turned to make a joke about Whole Foods Rosé, Cody was licking a drop of wine away from the corner of his mouth. Somewhere between Noel’s tongue and his brain a synapse misfired. The former angel smiled to himself as Noel’s eyes moved from his mouth back to the television screen. Neol was certainly flustered, but he hid it by continuing their conversation, “It’s pretty good. Not too dry, which is nice.”

“I don’t know much about wine, but I like this stuff.”

“It’s affordable, too. We can get some more if you want, babe.”

“I’ll put it on the list with a question mark. We can decide later.”

Noel’s mind was still replaying the movement of Cody’s tongue against his wine-stained lips. He had the sudden, deep urge to lay Cody flat on the couch and kiss him into submission. That sassy, stupid angel and his beautiful, stupid mouth. Dammit. 

“This scene isn’t as intense as your eyebrows make it seem, dude,” Cody laughed, jostling Noel’s shoulder slightly. Rather than reply, Noel took a long sip of wine and wrapped an arm around Cody’s shoulders. The blonde cuddled into his side, working on drinking his own glass in the process. 

* * *

By the time the bottle was empty, Noel found himself propped against the arm of the couch with Cody laying half on top of him. The former angel’s chest was pressed against his groin and Cody’s head was resting against Noel’s abdomen. The doctor’s fingers were carding in and out of his boyfriend’s soft blonde hair, which was darkening slightly into a dirtier brown-blonde at the roots. _ Had Lucifer...had Lucifer _ bleached _ Cody’s hair in Hell? _ Noel looked closely at the roots and compared the textures of his boyfriend’s hair. _ He totally had been dying Cody’s hair. Holy shit. Do they have some sort of Hell salon? Did they give Cody fuckboy hair _on purpose? 

“Want to open another bottle?”

“I think I’m tipsy enough, babe.”

The vibrations of Noel’s voice in his chest moved Cody’s head slightly and the angel grumbled a complaint. “Don’t make me laugh or ask me questions if you don’t want to hear my deep, sexy voice.”

“I like your voice.”

“I like your butt,” Noel replied. He swatted Cody’s ass once, playfully, without much real impact at all. He wasn’t expecting Cody’s quiet moan in response. “What the fuck, dude?”

“Hey, it’s kinda hot,” Cody shrugged, the movement of his shoulders pulled the cloth of Noel’s shirt up and down. The drag on his skin felt _ so good _ all of a sudden _ . _His fingers tightened slightly in Cody’s hair and he tugged the blonde man up his chest by the hair, urgently pressing their lips together. There was something itching beneath Noel’s skin, begging to touch Cody all over.

“What did you put in that fucking cake?” Noel groaned. He grabbed Cody by the waist with one hand and used the other for leverage, rolling them over until Cody was laying flat against the couch and Noel was kneeling over him. “Are you playing with me, Cody Ko?”

“Me? _ Never _.”

The way the word _ never _dripped off Cody’s tongue should have been illegal. Noel lowered his head down towards the blonde’s neck, trying to ignore the quickening of his own pulse. He nipped gently at the skin there and felt his boyfriend’s body rise up to press against his own. He kissed along Cody’s jaw and up to his ear, where he whispered: “I’ll ask you one more time. Are you playing with me, Cody Ko?”

Cody thought he was in control, that he was playing Noel like a fiddle, but he had been so very wrong. Noel wasn’t so easily manipulated. Noel wasn’t someone so easily fooled. The doctor had known Cody intended to seduce him as soon as he’d walked in the house. The angel had appealed directly to Noel’s masculine side by making him a fancy dinner and getting tipsy; he’d been emphasizing his feminine attributes. Noel was surprised it had taken the former angel so long to try something like this.

“Cody?” 

He felt goosebumps rise along the blonde’s arms and he pressed another firm kiss to the hollow behind Cody’s ear. 

“Yes, N-Noel, I was playing with you,” Cody breathed. Noel lowered his body down until it was resting softly atop his boyfriend’s. He shifted upwards, rubbing their clothed dicks together slightly and making Cody gasp. “Noel!”

“Would you like to take this to the bedroom?” 

All Cody could manage was a wide-eyed nod. Noel led him, stumbling, down the short hall and into the bedroom. _ Westworld _was still playing for an empty couch. The doctor lifted Cody bridal-style and tossed him gently onto the bed, laughing as he did so. “Blondes away!”

“You’re such a dick,” Cody laughed back, _ thwumping _down into the puffy blue duvet.

“_ Suck _my dick, nerd,” Noel replied. He pulled his rumpled black shirt over his head and Cody went all nervous and pink and shy again, scrabbling back towards the headboard. In order to sufficiently fluster his adorable boyfriend, Noel crawled slowly up the bed until he was partially straddling Cody. He snaked his hand beneath the hem of Cody’s shirt and watched the angel’s chest rise and fall a little quicker. His hand wrapped itself around Cody’s smooth hip and squeezed. When Cody arched his spine slightly forward in an automatic response to the pressure Noel nearly nutted in his joggers. Moving both his hands up, he pulled Cody’s shirt slowly over his head, messing up his hair even further in the process. 

“Noel.”

“Cody?”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

Noel pushed Cody backwards until he was laying flat, his hands clenched anxiously in the blanket. The former angel thought he would be uncomfortable not being in control; he was finding that he kinda liked being pushed around. Noel kissed his way up Cody’s flushed chest, taking his time to really make Cody _ writhe. _But Cody never moved his hands to stop Noel. When the doctor reached Cody’s ear he asked gruffly, “How many times have you tried to tempt someone like this, angel?”

“It was never like this,” Cody replied. They both knew he was telling the truth; he’d trained himself never to lie to Noel. “I could never have Tempted you to begin with.”

Noel nibbled slightly on Cody’s neck, sending full-body shivers through the blonde. The doctor smirked and sat back on his haunches to unzip Cody’s pants and shimmy them down his legs. “You’re too covered up, hot stuff.”

“Jesus, Noel,” Cody was nearly panting. He kicked the last few inches of his pants down his legs and tossed them off the side of the bed. “Yours, too.”

“Alright,” Noel replied, scrambling out of his own pants and tossing them next to Cody’s on the floor. Moments later he was back to driving Cody wild. He paused kissing Cody’s chest to chuckle, “You’re kinda furry, dude.”

“Want me to shave it?”

“I’m not here to make any decisions about your body, Cody. I’m just laughing because I got a piece of hair stuck between my teeth and it was kind of funny. I like you like this,” Noel explained, pausing his ministrations to scoot up the bed. He pulled Cody against his side and nuzzled into his hair, pressing a gentle kiss against his boyfriend’s temple. Cody turned and both of them laughed when his erection bounced against Noel’s upper thigh. “Need some help with that?”

“I wouldn’t mind,” the former angel smiled, gesturing at his dick with the hand that wasn’t trapped against Noel’s side. 

Noel reached down and palmed Cody’s dick through the soft material. His boyfriend’s hips hitched up against him and the short gasp from Cody’s lips spurred the doctor back into action. “How far do you want to go?”

Cody looked straight into Noel’s eyes, pressing his whole body against the other man’s side and blushing furiously: “I want all of you, Noel. I want you like nothing else I’ve ever wanted before and more than I think I’ll ever want another person again.”

“Fair ‘nuff.” The doctor took Cody gently by the wrists and guided them up to the headboard, winding a previously hidden tie around them softly, slowly, allowing Cody to pull away at any time. The former angel was bright pink, flushed all the way from his cheeks to the waistband of his briefs. “Is this okay?”

Cody nodded, afraid to open his mouth. He tugged a little but his arms stayed above him, fastened securely to the headboard by Noel’s clever fingers. And clever they were as they trailed down Cody’s body. He flicked his index finger over Cody’s nipple gently and repeatedly until Cody was panting and bucking his hips. The sensation was _ so much _ and at the same time not _ nearly enough. _ It felt good, so fucking good, but it wasn’t where he _ needed _Noel to be touching him. It stirred something in his abdomen but never gave him enough sensation for satisfaction. 

“Fucking put something _ in me _ or touch my _ dick, _ please Noel,” he begged, tugging his hands down towards Noel roughly. The sense of helplessness from being tied up reminded Cody of being held captive in Hell, but the immense trust he had in Noel deterred any negative thoughts or sense of panic. The combination of impenetrable security and physical vulnerability was a headrush, pushing Cody somewhere dangerous and new and wonderful. The world went fuzzy and warm and _ Noel all over. _

“Alright, baby, settle down,” Noel ordered, pressing Cody’s hips down into the duvet. The blonde was panting, his dick straining against his soft blue briefs. He looked utterly delicious and Noel couldn’t help but take a little bite. Grazing his teeth and tongue against Cody’s left nipple and then his right, over and over in a well-timed pattern, he had the blonde squirming again in no time. He paused to remove Cody’s underwear and pour a little bit of lube into his hand. Cody watched with a hazy, lidded gaze, as his boyfriend warmed up the lube and applied it evenly to two or three fingers. Noel reached beneath Cody and slid his finger against the blonde’s ass. He could tell immediately that Cody had prepared for this. “You already warmed yourself up before I got home, didn’t you?”

“M-Maybe,” Cody panted out. The sensations were driving him into a frenzy.

“You’re awfully naughty for an angel,” Noel remarked, slipping two fingers easily inside. Cody stiffened, back arched and mouth open. Noel worried for a moment that he’d gone too far too fast but then Cody was letting out a deep, shuddering breath and moaning in that ungodly way and he was both relieved and incredibly turned on. Scissoring his fingers slowly and twisting them a little, he leaned to nip Cody’s earlobe. “Do you like me being in charge like this?”

“Y-yes.”

“Why?”

“I trust you.”

“I’ll always take care of you, baby.” 

Noel slid a third finger in and pushed back slightly, looking for the thing that would drive Cody truly wild. When he finally bumped against it, Cody’s torso nearly launched from the bed. The only thing holding him down were his captive wrists. “Holy shit!”

“Did you like that?” Noel pressed in again, more firmly this time. Cody legs went straight and rigid beneath him and he let out a tense nod, eyes scrunched closed. Noel pulled his fingers out and pulled off his underwear. “Is this okay?”

“Yes!” 

“Alright baby, relax for me,” Noel instructed as he rolled on his condom and warmed up a little more lube. He wanted this to be as good as possible for Cody. It was their first time together as mortals, as people with no secrets and nobody chasing them. This was special. Noel wiped his hands on the covers and leaned up to untie Cody’s hands. He positioned himself against his boyfriend and waited. “Ready?”

Cody nodded, adjusting his hips slightly to make the angle better. Noel pressed in, moving slowly and steadily. He’d been in Cody’s position before and he knew what felt good and what didn’t, at least for him. Cody’s arms went around Noel’s shoulders, pulling him down for a sweet kiss as their bodies slid together. They were sweaty and their hearts were pounding, but the feeling of being so close and so in love was all-encompassing. When the former angel indicated that he had adjusted, Noel began moving his hips again. 

He had to admit it had never felt this good before. Cody fit against him so perfectly. As he adjusted to hit his boyfriend’s sweet spot more firmly, he felt that heat building low in his abdomen. When he found Cody’s prostate he aimed for it directly and wrapped a hand around the angel’s leaking cock. He pumped in time with his thrusts and soon Cody was spilling over Noel’s hand and his own chest with a drawn-out groan. The clench of his muscles had Noel following close behind, pressing his lips to Cody’s with unmistakable urgency. 

* * *

“Did you have a good time?” Noel asked, massaging Cody’s slightly red wrists. 

“What do you think?” Cody laughed, hair sticking out in every direction like a bale of hay. Noel looked him up and down. He was pink and warm and glowing, smile brighter than anything Noel could have imagined. He would go to Hell and back a million times for a smile like that. 

“It looks like we both had an amazing time,” Noel replied. He kissed the pulsepoint of Cody’s left wrist and smirked up at the blonde. “Next time you can be in charge.”

“Good.”

“I don’t like that glint in your eye, Cody Ko.”

“You said I got to be in charge. I have plans for tomorrow.”

“_ Tomorrow?” _

“That’s right, tomorrow. I’ve been alive for millenia and nothing has ever felt as good as you do, Noel Miller. We have a lot of lost time to make up for in one final mortal life span.”

“Well when you say it like that,” Noel laughed, rolling onto his back and pulling Cody into him. “I guess we’d better get busy.”


End file.
